


Liar Liar

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Poe Dameron, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Leia Organa Friendly, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe doesn’t take it well that Ben Solo is Kylo Ren.





	Liar Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Presumed Dead
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
The Falcon was mostly quiet, thank the stars. At least people like Rey, Finn, and so on were asleep. At the same time, Poe almost wished that they were awake, just so other people could see — see, plain and simple, really! — that the General wasn’t perfect. That she had lied to him, lied to them all, about Ben being dead.   
  
Leia was quiet for a while. Then, “I thought I already did.”  
  
“You didn’t,” Poe snapped. “You told me that Ben died when the Academy was attacked.”  
  
“From a certain point of view, it’s true.”  
  
“A certain point of — but he was standing right there!” Poe said. “He was standing right there. You don’t get to tell me what I saw, General Organa. Ever.”  
  
Silence.   
  
“When you...dear stars, when you slapped me on the bridge, did you really wish you were hurting him instead?”  
  
“I would never.”  
  
“You hated him,” Poe said. “It doesn’t take a Force user to know that you thought he was disgusting. Just because he wasn’t the son you wanted.” He paused; was he really defending the man who’d hurt him so badly? Maybe he was defending Ben. Yeah, that was it. Ben.   
  
“Poe...”  
  
“He didn’t ask to be born, General.”  
  
Leia winced. “I know.”  
  
“He may be a vile piece of bantha poodoo...but Ben wasn’t.” Poe took a deep breath. “And next time you think of lying to me, at least have the decency to feel bad about it. Even though I don’t think you do.”  
  
He was sorry after he said it, even as he walked away, but he was angry, and he couldn’t help it. It was like a ton of bricks had come tumbling down.   
  
He lay face up on his bed, and wondered, just wondered, when the day would come when he would be okay again.


End file.
